Flowery Love
by SherbetKitty
Summary: It's Minerva's birthday! What will Albus do for her? Fluff ahead. Read and review! ADMM. ONESHOT. Happy B'day Min!


Disclaimer: It's all mine! Mine! Ahem, no. It's not.

A/N I just remembered that it was Minerva's birthday when I went on JKR's official website. I can't believe that I had forgotten! So, er, this was kinda done in a rush, sue me. I added some flowers into this for no particular reason. I felt…flowery…Enjoy!

Flowery Love 

Minerva McGonagall woke up, getting ready for the day ahead. She had gone to bed the night before, thinking and dreaming of things to do on her birthday, which was that day. Just as she was putting the last of the pins in her hair, Fawkes flew in carrying a message. It was from Albus Dumbledore, her husband. He said that he wasn't coming to breakfast and that Minerva was to be the one to let the students eat.

Minerva sighed. She had really wanted to see Albus at breakfast on her birthday. Straightening her robes, she walked out the door. The chatter in the Great Hall was cheerful. As Minerva neared her place at the Staff Table, she noticed a single pink rose in her chair.

Smiling softly, she took the rose and waved her arms so that the food appeared. The chatter decreased slightly as students began stuffing their faces full. Minerva still had the little smile on her face as Poppy Pomfrey sat down next to her.

"Happy birthday, Min," Poppy whispered.

"Thank you," Minerva looked up, twirling the thorn-less rose in between her fingers. She piled some pancakes onto her plate and drenched them in maple syrup.

'So, what are your plans for tonight?" Poppy did the same to her plate. "You and Albus doing anything…special?" Poppy gave Minerva a knowing look.

Minerva shook her head, "We haven't really decided yet. He's just been so busy and well, I don't know." There was a silence in which the two witches ate their breakfast.

"But knowing Albus," Poppy swallowed. "He'll have something special planned for you."

"Thank you Poppy. If you'll excuse me, I have a Gryffindor class to prepare for," Minerva stood up, bidding her friend goodbye and still clutching the rose.

As she neared the classroom, Minerva saw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger waiting outside the door. Minerva suspected that Hermione had dragged them to class early and the boys had not finished eating to their hearts content. Minerva could hear Ron muttering something about not finishing his chocolate pancakes.

"Good morning, Potter, Weasley, Granger," Minerva held the door open for them.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall," they chorused. Hermione rushed into the classroom and Harry and Ron trailed behind, Ron still muttering about his chocolate pancakes.

They took seats at the front and Minerva took out some paper out of her drawer and went over her plans. Hermione raised her hand, "Professor McGonagall? Is it your birthday today?"

Minerva looked up, "How did you know?" She certainly didn't tell them. As a reply, the three students pointed to the blackboard that Minerva had failed to notice. On the board in neat curly writing, were the words, '_Happy Birthday, Professor McGonagall_!'.

Minerva recognised the writing immediately as did Harry. "Is that from Professor Dumbledore?" he asked.

Minerva nodded absently. '_So he didn't forget after all_,' she thought. "I would say so, Potter," Minerva replied. "How very kind of him." She smiled to herself.

"Happy birthday, Professor," Hermione jumped out of her seat and gave Minerva an unexpected hug. Harry and Ron also got out of their seats but instead they shook Minerva's hand, both blushing.

"Thank you," Minerva released Harry's hand.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione took her seat.

"I never really made a big fuss about it," Minerva began to wipe the message off the board. As she said that, an owl flew in through an open window, carrying another rose. This time it was a golden yellow colour. The owl released the once again, thorn-less rose onto her outstretched palm then departed.

Minerva again smiled at the plant, she had a suspicion to who the sender was. She conjured up a glass vase with water and placed the red and yellow roses within.

"Who is it from?" Ron asked. "Professor Dumbledore?" Minerva nodded again. They waited in silence as the bell went and the familiar shuffling of feet of students struggling to get to class on time reached their ears.

Transfiguration classes went rather smoothly. The only thing different was that at the end of each period an owl flew in with a different coloured rose each time. Just as the last of the 3rd year Ravenclaws scampered out to lunch, Minerva felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned eagerly and was not disappointed. Albus shared a sweet kiss with her and Minerva leaned into him. "Happy birthday, beautiful," Albus whispered, stroking Minerva's cheek.

"Oh, thank you Albus. But what are you doing here?" Minerva cleared the previous lesson's notes off the board with a wave of her wand.

"Am I suddenly not allowed to visit my staff members anymore?" Albus had a hurt look on his face.

Minerva grinned at him, "Of course you are. Although it is a different story when one of your employees is also your wife. But really, what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you something in person," Albus waved his wand and a red coloured rose appeared. He handed it to Minerva with a flourish of his hand. "For the fairest goddess of all who holds my heart eternally."

Minerva took the flower, a tear shining in her eye. "Oh, Albus. That was so sweet! Thank you very much. And for all the other roses too. They're all beautiful! Thank you." He was rewarded with a kiss.

Minerva added the red rose to her collection which now consisted of white, pink, yellow, coral and now red. Minerva enjoyed the comfort of the warmth of Albus's arms before they managed to make it to lunch. Nothing much happened for the rest of the day, except for the fact that Minerva continued to receive flowers, some even poppies and lilies.

Every time a flower was received, it was placed in the vase. When her final class of day was over, Minerva gathered the essays and the vase of flowers and brought them to her private rooms. Setting the vase on a table beside her, Minerva made herself comfortable for she wanted to mark some essays before dinner began.

Halfway through, Albus dropped by. He had another bouquet of flowers that was filled with different flowers all with different colours and all with different and special meanings. "Oh, Albus. You really didn't have to do all this for me. They are beautiful though," Minerva sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you though," Albus held out a flower. "A forget-me-not, for all the memories we've shared. A calla lily, for your beauty. A variegated tulip, for your beautiful eyes. A primrose, because I can't live without you. An orange blossom, for our eternal love."

As Albus spoke, Minerva felt tears welling up in her eyes. "A white camillia," Albus continued. " Because you are so adorable. A red poppy, for the pleasure of being in your company. A yellow tulip, for the sunshine in your smile that can light up the darkest night." Albus smiled at Minerva's blush. "I love you for all these qualities and many more. I love your sense of humour, your wittyness, everything. I want you to know that no matter what happens, my love for you will never fade. And I want to thank you for showing me what true love really was and for sharing it with me."

"Albus, that was so…beautiful!" Minerva wiped her eyes. "And thank _you _for everything you've done for me and for everything you will do." She launched herself into Albus's open arms and kissed him passionately, never wanting to leave his warm embrace.

"Seeing as you've already thanked me for everything I will do, why don't we do something that you will thank me for?" Albus smiled suggestively. Minerva's only response was to kiss him again. '_This is definetely one of the greatest birthdays ever_," was her last thought and she was swept away to her own bliss.

A/N Sorry if it was too fluffly-ish. I researched some flower meanings but not all of them are the same though…Hope you liked this and reviewed too! And thank you to everyone who read and reviewed "Let's Paint!". Thank you again! And a big Happy Birthday Minerva McGonagall!

Love,

SherbetKitty


End file.
